


Milk

by Otonymous



Series: Kinktober Writing Challenge [1]
Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: AllOverKinkTober, Cat Ears, Clubbing, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Semi-Public Sex, Swallowing, collaring, kinktober writing challenge, mild jealousy, ninja assassin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Get frisky with Kiro this Halloween.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for @alloveroliver’s amazing Kinktober writing challenge on Tumblr! 
> 
> Please note the potential trigger warnings listed in the tags, and hope you all enjoy this dirty story XD 
> 
> Happy reading, lovelies!

“Wow! You look…absolutely amazing. Gorgeous. I-I can’t even take my eyes off you, haha…”

Savin tries to run his hand through his hair, but the attempt is just as awkward as the way he ogled you in your cat costume — the high collar of his black cape leaving practically no room for movement past the top of his gel-slicked head.

Keeping a polite smile on your face, you discreetly scan the room for the soft flaxen locks you loved to run your fingers through, hoping for a swift conclusion to the uncomfortable conversation.

“Thanks, Savin. I like your costume too! You make a great Dracula, very Bela Lugosi. And I appreciate you extending me an invitation to B.S. Entertainment’s Halloween party.”

Before Kiro’s agent can reply, a firm yet gentle hand snakes about your waist, pulling you close to the side of a warm body — lithe yet strong, lean muscle encased in black leather; buckles and straps criss-crossing the physique that gyrated so well on stage to incite the madness of fans the world over. And beneath a black hood: strands of golden hair.

“Miss Chips! You made it!”

In his eyes, the vast blue of a cloudless sky. And a smile just as luminous to match. But the flex of his arm around you hinted at tension, and before you knew it, you were spun around and escorted off before Savin even had the chance to sputter — Kiro chucking under his breath as he says goodbye on both your behalves.

“What was _that_? And what are you supposed to be dressed as?” You finally ask when Kiro ushers you into an empty VIP room at the club booked out by his agency, the pounding beat outside falling several decibels lower when the door closes.

“I’m a ninja assassin!” He spreads his arms wide, presenting himself in full glory. Drawing back his cape, Kiro brings his exposed biceps closer, muscles bulging as he flexed to show off the intricate designs drawn in black ink on his skin, smiling in satisfaction to see the awe etched on your face.

“You look like you could totally KO the final boss in a video game!”

“Of course!” Kiro beams. But then, the brightness of his smile dims. “Hmph. Maybe it’s my own bossy agent I need to take out. Can’t leave that guy alone with you for even a second, I swear.”

“Who, Savin?”

“He looked like he was about to swallow you whole. But, I guess I can’t say I blame him…”

The corners of those cerulean eyes crinkle in an impish expression as he scans you from head to toe, humming appreciatively at the cat ears on your head, the combination of your sleek black bodysuit and skirt…and the tail that hung near the base of your spine.

“That’s, um…quite the costume. You look very, very nice, Miss Chips.”

“You like it?! It’s actually the third year in a row that I’ve worn it — I really got my money’s worth! Anna always complains and says I should switch it up for our company’s Halloween party—“

“So, you’re saying that people other than Savin have already seen you in this costume?! Tch, man…” Kiro frowns, rubbing the back of his neck, and you can’t help but smile at the sight of the pouty superstar. Bringing a hand to his face, you force him to look you in the eye.

“Could it be that our superstar ninja is jealous?”

“Yes! Miss Chips is special, for my eyes only.” Placing his hands on his neck, nimble digits in fingerless gloves loosen the silver buckle on a black leather choker. “And I do believe your costume is missing this.”

Looking at the choker lying flat on his palm, the corners of your lips tug into a knowing smile; you had wondered how soft the pliable leather would feel wrapped around your neck.

Circling behind you, the subtle notes of Kiro’s cologne — spicy and sweet — suffuse your senses. “Kittens need collars, don’t they? To show the world who their rightful owners are?”

Then, dropping to a whisper, “Let bad men know that even though they can look, they can never touch…”

His voice is sultry, dripping with sensuality as he breathes against the shell of your ear. And when you sweep your hair aside to bare your neck to your lover, you are rewarded with the sound of his breath hitching in his throat.

“…Unlike the way I can. Isn’t that right, Miss Chips?”

Still carrying the heat of Kiro’s skin, the choker lay warm against your throat — gentle and secure, as if the superstar himself had wrapped his hand around the delicate column of your neck.

But of course, those hands that coaxed beautiful music from his guitar were currently preoccupied with drawing all types of lascivious sounds from your mouth as two fingers, then three, explored between your legs from behind; relentless even as your knees shook, bent over on all fours on the plush sectional as you were.

“Kitty’s more excited than usual today. You’re completely soaked, baby.”

Kiro sweeps your tail to the side as he palms a slow circle over your pussy, and you gasp at the touch of leather from those fingerless gloves, making it harder to come down from your second orgasm around his hand.

Biting your lip in anticipation to hear his fly unzipping behind you, you hike your skirt up even more, further exposing yourself to his hungry, blue eyes.

“Hmm. You’re so well-behaved, Miss Chips. I say a reward is in order, what do you think?”

Slowly stroking your collar with one hand, Kiro gently guided his cock into your entrance with the other. And all you could manage in response to his question is a desperate nod, the furry tips of your prosthetic ears tickling his skin as he bent over you.

Then, with one enthusiastic thrust, the superstar is buried to the hilt, leaving you clawing at the seat beneath you, desperate to suppress a scream of pleasure that surely would’ve given you away despite the noise in the club.

“Mmm, you feel good, Miss Chips. So good, ah…especially when you tighten like that.”

His fingers graze the sensitive skin at the small of your back before wrapping around your tail, pulling soft but insistent as his breath leaves him in shudders — the rhythm of his hips building faster and faster until your throat became uncomfortably dry from panting in response to his onslaught.

And when those long fingers gathered the arousal that dripped down your thigh to draw smooth, tight circles about your clit, the act has you convulsing as the tension broke in your body, clamping down on Kiro’s cock even as he pulled out — hand pumping hard to chase his own release outside the warmth of your body until he spilled hot over the small of your back.

Still shaking even when you sense Kiro’s finger tracing a haphazard pattern across the skin on which he came, you gradually open your eyes when you feel his lips pressing affectionately upon each lid.

“You must be parched, kitty…screaming the way you did. Here. Your reward.”

Collar snug as you craned your neck in Kiro’s direction, you stick your tongue out, obediently lapping up the liquid that coated his index finger — pink on white. Blue eyes are transfixed to see your tongue sweeping from corner to corner of those perfect lips, dutifully licking up any and all remnants of Kiro’s release until that, too, is swallowed.

Then, drawing even closer, Kiro whispers, “Good girl. You've earned your milk, Miss Chips,” before his lips close the gap completely.

* * *

“Kiro, where have you been?! Several producers wanted to meet you and—“

Savin stops short when he spots the leather choker, looking back and forth between you and Kiro, eyes narrowed to see it adorning your neck instead of the blonde with twinkling blue eyes, who says — with a hint of challenge in his voice:

“_Now_ her costume is complete! Don’t you agree, Savin?”


End file.
